republicoflaurenciafandomcom-20200214-history
New Federal Republic of Laurencia
The Second Republic of the Laurencian Domain, officially the New Federal Republic of Laurencia is a micronation based in Missouri, USA. It was founded hours after the First Republic was disbanded due to complications including the MicroWiki and the rise of a neo-nazi faction within the nation's borders. The nation is based off of Judeo-'Christian '''values and American ideals. ' ''' The Republic is a federation of twelve states that are all connected to each other. Foreign relations Laurencia prefers to be open about which nations it decides to create diplomatic ties with. Laurencia has several democratic and monarchist allies, some of which are leftist, centrist, and rightist. It states in the New Constitution that "the Republic will never deny relations of diplomacy with another sovereign micro-state or macro-state, with the exception of Far-Left, Alt-Right, and Islamic and Satanist dictatorships and theocracies due to their intense anti-democratic nature and their usual mistreatment of one or more ethnic groups of people". This basically means that Laurencia will be allies with anyone regardless of their political standpoint, so long as they are not Stalinist, National Socialist, Radical Fascist, or a sort of theocracy under the dictatorship of Islam or Satanism. Some of the (micro)nations that the Republic officially recognizes are: Alanland, Alimia, Nirfo, Molossia, Aerica, Xospieca, Usmax, Micro-Italy, Holloway, New Rizilia, New Yankeeland, and others. Some of the (macro)nations that Laurencia recognizes include: America, Canada, France, Germany, Israel, RoC (Taiwan), Japan, Ukraine, Italy, The Vatican, and others. Laurencia refuses to recognize and have diplomatic ties with certain micronations. They are, but are not limited too: Dicklandia, Nicostan, Sealand, Black Sun Reich, Fourth Reich, Agelonia, Romdura, and others. Last but not least, the macronations that Laurencia has officially declared they will not recognize include: Russia, North Korea, Iran, Iraq, Syria, the Islamic State, China, Cuba, Turkey, and others. National holidays/events * January 1 - New Years Day * February 12 - Lincoln Day * March 1 - Pig Appreciation Day * March 20 - Eno Day * April 1 - Bismarck Day * April 4 - Laurencia Day * April 9 - Union Victory Day * April 21 - Easter Day * May 14 - Israel Day * May 15 - Yee Day * May 29 - Kennedy Day * June 14 - Trump Day * July 4 - American Independence Day * October 3 - German Unification Day * October 31 - Halloween * November 15 - Rommel Day * November 22 - Thanksgiving Day * November 30 - Churchill Day * December 24 - Christmas Eve Celebrations * December 25 - Christmas Day * December 31 - New Year's Eve National Anthem "Blessed Republic" Promote happiness and unity! Bless our Republic and all her people! Promote happiness and unity! Let it be blessed and grow. Bless our Republic and all her people! Blessing grant, oh God our Lord, on the states of Laurencia States of golden liberty and sunshine, happiness and song Stand united, we of Laurencia , democracy and glory ever Onward march together God bless Laurencia . For Laurencia , ever Laurencia , let our voices ring with pride For Laurencia , ever Laurencia , her name hail far and wide, A land of freedom, hope and glory, to endure whatever befall May God bless Laurencia Forever more! Hear our prayer for thou unseen. God of Israel at Thy feet, In the bonds of love we meet, Hear our voices, we entreat, God defend our free land!Category:Revived Laurencia Category:Nations